Snake Speaker Harry
by God of Vampires aka Alucard
Summary: What if Harry didn't panic when Tom called out the Basilisk? What if he tried talking to the Basilisk? This is what could of happened. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Snake Speaker Harry

Alright this is a story where Harry doesn't panic in the it what expect a long intro well thats it enjoy the story.I do not own Harry Potter.  
"Speech"  
'Thought'  
(Setting/Timeskip)  
{Spells}  
[Other Language translated to english]

Harry stared up at the Basilisk and was going to panic but thought 'I wonder if the snake even knows that it is listening to a memory? Wait maybe if I tell it that it will listen to me instead. 'Harry quickly shouted in Parseltongue, "[Hey listen that guy your listening to is nothing but a memory stored in that diary there! If you don't believe me then try to touch him! ]" The Basilisk stopped and turned to look at Tom and moved until they were face to face. Then the Basilisk stuck out its tongue right through Toms Basilisk hissed out,"[Fake! Imposter!]" The Basilisk turned to Harry and hissed,"[Speaker what do you want?]" Harry stood there dumbfounded that it worked but stammered,"[The diary bite it!]" The Basilisk while confused moved down and bit down on the diary causing Tom to shout,"No!",and to explode in a column of light.  
Harry exhaled loudly in relief before turning to the Basilisk and bowing,"[Thank you for your help umm whats your name?]" Harry asked sheepishly. The Basilisk while surprised was happy,"[My name Speaker is you like to examine Salazars quarters?]"Harry perked up thinking, 'A chance to see the private rooms of one of the founders. Cool !' Harry nods his head and watches Seraphina slide back in the mouth of the statue. Harry walked over but stopped before looking towards Ginnys unconcious body before pointing his wand and using a spell no one knew he could use. "{Stupefy!}" Harry then turns towards the opening before shrugging and started climbing in. As Harry climbed through the tunnel all he could think was, 'MAN is this place dirty and smelly how does Seraphina put up with it?'

Harry crawls through the tunnel sees the exit and slows. Harry reaches the exit and notices a problem, 'That isn't the floor.' Harry looks down and sees the floor about 8 feet down. Harry turns around and drops down before looking around and was amazed at what he saw. Salazars quarters were huge, there was bookcases filled with books all over and a giant ladder which could move so you could reach different spots around the room and in a room off to the side there was a potion making area set up with cauldrons with liquid bubbling. Behind the little lab there was a wall of shelves filled with jars of potion ingredients. Harry walked forward to another area that had a desk with books on it. Harry kept going until he reached the end of the room which had a door off to the side and a fireplace with several chairs in front of it and a painting above the fireplace. Harrry looked around some more noticing the snake and serpent style of the furniture and objects. Seraphina hissed loudly getting Harrys attention he looked around for her before seeing her come out of another tunnel near the fireplace and she hissed out, "[Speaker look to the painting to speak to my Master.]" Harry looked at the painting with curiousity. The figure in the painting shifted showing a tall thin man in black,grey and silver elegant but traditional clothes. He has a thin gaunt face with high cheekbones and intense green eyes. Black hair with graying temples and a gray streak over his left eye. The man in the painting spoke in Parseltongue, "[Seraphina what is a Gryffindor doing in my Chamber AND my private quarters.]" Seraphina bowed her head,"[Sorry Master but he is a Speaker.]"Salazar intrigued looks at Harry and speaks, "So young Gryffindor how did you end up here?" Harry answers quickly, "I am here because Tom Riddle aka Voldemort controlled another student and made her open the Chamber and order Seraphina to attack some students."

Salazar Slytherin stared down at the boy before turning to Seraphina,"[Would this have anything to do with what happened 50 years ago?]" Seraphina nodded. Salazar sighs,"So once again Seraphina was used to hurt the very students she was told to protect." Salazar then turns back to Harry,"What I am most curious about though is how a Parseltongue ended up in Gryffindor. Tell me boy what is your name?" "My name is Harry Potter. " Harry says. Salazar scowls, "A Potter? Any Blacks in your family? Any Gaunts?" Harry looks down sadly, "I don't really know anything about my family other than my parents names." Salazar frowns before speaking, "Thats not right you should know your family line." Harry looks up, "I was raised by my moms muggle sister and her husband since my parents were killed by Voldemort when I was a baby. " Salazar frowns, "My condolences now call for my personal house elf his name is Jarvis. Call him." Harry yells out, "Jarvis! "A regal looking house elf appears in nice looking robes,"Yes Master? Wait you are not my master? " Salazar spoke up, "Jarvis will you head to Grimmauld Place and check the family tree for any Blacks marrying a Potter? " Jarvis nods and apparates away. Salazar looks at Harry, " If Jarvis finds that a Black married a Potter then there is a possibility that you are my heir. In order to find out if it you are once you go home for the year you will call Jarvis he will take you to Gringotts where you will ask for an inheritance test to determine what families you are related to."Jarvis returned and looked up at Salazar, "Dorea Black married Charlus Potter. Master what are your orders? " Salazar smiled, "So there is a chance we just need to confirm it. Jarvis when young Harry here gets to his Aunts home he will call for you. You will answer and take him to Diagon Alley and make sure he enters Gringotts. Now continue your duties until then." Jarvis nods before apparating away. Salazar looks at me before speaking, "I still wonder how you became a Gryffindor. " Harry smirks, "The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I asked him to put me in Gryffindor. "Salazar laughs,"A snake hidden among lions. Hah if only Godric was here he would be so jealous. " Harry smiles before looking around,"Umm is there another entrance cause I don't want to have to go in the girls bathroom slide down a tunnel then crawl through your statues mouth. " Salazar points to his desk, "There is a map of the school on the desk with 4 entrances shown 2 for Seraphina and 2 for my use and now you. The password for each will be revealed when you say in Parseltongue to the map, Reveal the key the passwords will be written in Parseltongue. You will be able to read it. Take it and go keep it on your person at all times."Harry nods before taking it and turning to the tunnel and grimacing as he walked up to it he yelled back, "Can you have Jarvis clean the tunnel cause it is filthy in there! "Harry crawled in thinking, 'My life is going to change after this.'

That is the first chapter of Snake Speaker Read and Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Snake Speaker Harry

========================================================================================================  
This is chapter 2 to this story it will pick up from where the other one left off. Now the pairing will be between Daphne Greengrass, Fleur, Tonks, and Luna. Please put your vote in a review. Enjoy. I do not own Harry Potter.

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
(Setting/Timeskip)  
{Spells}  
[Other Languages]  
*Talking to readers*

=======================================================================================================  
-(The Chamber of Secrets)  
Harry climbed out of the statues mouth and ran over to Ginny's body just in time for Fawkes to arrive with the sorting hat."Fawkes uh your kinda late the Basilisk is dead." Ginny stirred just then and sat up," Harry Im sorry I didn't want to but Tom made me!" Harry quickly cuts her off,"Its alright its not your fault now lets get out of here." Harry had already come up with a story but Ginny didn't even ask she just got up and started towards the exit which kinda disappointed him. " Fawkes you should head back and tell the Headmaster we are alright." Fawkes takes off as Harry exits he turns to the door and speaks," [Close.] " The door closed and locked itself as he followed Ginny up the tunnel to find Ron hadn't even made a hole yet. Harry pulled out his wand and cast," {Wingardium Leviosa.} " Some of the rocks floated out of the way creating a hole which Ginny quickly crawled through. Harry crawled through the hole to find Ron sitting on the ground. " Ron what the hell you were supposed to make a hole not sit on your arse!" Ron turns red," Im sorry but when Lockhart hit the ground my wand broke. What was I supposed to do!" Harry grit his teeth seething while thinking,' You have hands use them you idiot! ' Harry just frowned and said," Come on lets get out of here."

=========================================================================================================  
(5 minutes later)  
They reach the sliding tunnels that access the girls bathroom. Ron whines," Harry what now theres no way to climb back up! " Harry just says," [Stairs.] " The tunnel now becomes a stairway which they start walking up. When they reach the top they find the way blocked but before Ron can open his mouth Harry once more speaks," [Open.] " The entrance opens and they enter the bathroom.

(10 minutes later)  
Harry is in Dumbledores office right now lying his ass off about what happened in the Chamber. Harry then watched the conversation between Lucius Malfoy and Dumbledore. As Lucius left Harry thought of a way to gain another elf. So he turned to Dumbledore,"Professor may I have the Diary since it is now harmless? " Dumbledore nodded and Harry grabbed it and ran out.*We all know what happened next Harry gives Lucius the book with his sock in it and the blonde twit gives it to Dobby who takes out the sock and realizes he is free Lucius seeing this tries to attack Harry but is stopped by Dobby.* Harry looks at Dobby and says,"Dobby how would you like to be my elf now? " Dobby shouts while nodding frantically," Yes Harry Potter sir! I mean Master Harry! " Harry smirks," Good I want you to watch my trunk and report to me on if anyone messes with it and who. Keep yourself fed and make sure no one sees you." Dobby nods before leaving. Harry walks away.

Harry spent the rest of the day going to classes and ignoring Ron until dinner where he was eating when he looked to the entrance to the hall to see Hermione walking in. Harry got up and ran to her and she hugged him he *ok you know what happens here she and Ron shake hands then Hagrid comes in whatever we are gonna see what happened between then and the train ride home.*

Harry climbed into his bed and waited ten minutes before calling Jarvis who apparating him to Gringotts now Harry planning ahead had sent a letter to the Gringotts head about allowing him to come in late for a modest fee to perform an inheritance test. Harry was escorted in and taken to the head of Gringotts Ragnok."Hello Mr. Potter now you requested an inheritance test I would like your reasons for that? " Harry quickly answered,"I recently discovered I may be related to an old family and wanted to confirm it also I would like to know if there is anyway to learn more about my family? " Ragnok nods before waving at his assistant who brought over a piece of paper and a knife."Now you must put some blood on the paper using this knife so cut a finger don't worry my assistant will heal it." Harry nods, picks up the knife cuts his finger wincing as he did. He let the drops fall on the paper and they were absorbed.

Harry watches as words form showing this: Harry James Potter is related to these families by blood/magic; Potter Family: Blood, Gryffindor: Blood, Peverell: Blood, Slytherin: Blood, Black: Blood, D3 +#: Magic. *Whoever guesses what the last one is can choose whether not Harry gets a no one guesses right then I will in answers via review.*

===========================================================================================================  
Harry was amazed at the number of families he is related to by blood. He turns to Ragnok to ask,"What now? " Ragnok starts thinking before coming up with a plan,"Mr. Potter in a year you will be given a chance to be emancipated and become the Lord of your Family lines. But you will need training in how to be a Lord. For now do you want to have an audit of your accounts and properties done? " Harry nodded before speaking,"I will need to go now but will send my owl to alert you if I need to come back before school ends." Ragnok nodded before escorting him out,"Have a nice night Mr. Potter we look forward to your future business." Harry walked over to Jarvis who apparated him back to his bed."Jarvis tell Salazar that its been confirmed, that I will tell him the rest after classes." Jarvis nodded then apparated away. Harry went to sleep.

(The Next Morning)  
Harry woke up 1 hour before his dorm mates. He gets dressed an walks into the common room looking around before leaving to go have breakfast.

(The Great Hall)  
As Harry walked in he noticed some other students of various years also eating. As Harry headed to the Gryffindor Table he stopped to think,' Wait do I really have to eat at my house table or can I eat at another one? Can't hurt to try.' Harry began looking around at the various students before spotting a girl sitting by herself at the Ravenclaw table he also noticed the fact that some of the other Ravenclaws were pointing at her and seemed to be laughing. Harry strode over to the girl an tapped her on the shoulder, but when she turned around he had to stop himself from showing his anger from the kicked puppy look in her eyes the same look he had before coming to Hogwarts."Hi can I sit with you? " She nods so Harry slides in next to her while speaking," Im Harry whats your name? " The girl answers in a quiet voice," My name is Luna Lovegood." Harry smiles,"Well a pretty name for a pretty girl." This causes her to blush while Harry is thinking,' I can't believe I held myself back from talking like this just because of Ron.' Harry grabs a plate before serving himself some food while continuing to speak," Anyway Luna I just wanted to ask if you wanted to be friends? " Luna's eyes seemed to expand to become twice as big," What? " Harry laughs," I want to know if you will be my friend? " She nods furiously which causes Harry to smile even wider," Excellent now tell me about yourself."

=======================================================================================================  
Luna began talking away telling Harry about how she is a first year, how her mother died when she was young,"Wow your dad has his own newspaper? You think I could get a subscription? " She nods," Good now Luna how about you tell me how Hogwarts is treating you? " Luna frowned heavily,"The Nargles seem to enjoy taking my things and hiding them."Harry nods,"So your housemates are taking your things and hiding them?" Luna nods sadly. Harry scowls before looking her in the eye."I will try to get Professor Flitwick to get the bullying to stop. If he can't then I will confront them."

=======================================================================================================  
Filius Flitwick had expected many things when he heard a student call out to him after breakfast but Harry Potter running up to him with a scowl on his face wasn't one of them,"Professor I am here to tell you that there is a student of your house being bullied by her housemates and I recommend you take care of it or I will." Flitwick was surprised before that surprise gave way to anger." Don't worry Mr. Potter this will be taken care." Harry nodded glad before heading to class.

So end to Chapter 2 next chapter will be the meeting in Ravenclaw and the meeting between Harry and poll for Narutos weapon in Tobiramas Legacy is read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Snake Speaker ============================================================================================================================================ Chapter 3 alright now the poll for the pairing in Naruto Uchiha:The Mask Comes Off is up it will feature the less used pairings so no Sakura or Hinata actually no Konoha girls at all. The poll will feature foreign girls only unless a fan were to send me the character profile of an Oc via PM then I might use the Oc. Anyway the meeting where Flitwick rips Ravenclaw a new asshole and the meeting between Salazar and Harry will happen now. Harrys training by Salazar will begin. Please enjoy. I do not own Harry Potter.  
============================================================================================================================================ "Speech" 'Thought' (Setting/Timeskip) {Spells} [Other Language] *Message to readers*  
======================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================== (Ravenclaw common room that night)  
Flitwick looked at the students of his house. He couldn't help but scowl before starting,"I have been informed by a student of another house that some of my eagles are being bullied by their fellow eagles. Now I thought I made it clear every year but I guess I need to repeat it. There will be no bullying in my house I have been lenient and trusting that I stopped using the charm that is attached to your robes which alerts me to bullying. I turned it off thinking I could trust the respect you have for me which apparently you don't have so not only will I be reactivating the charm but placing the charm on all of your belongings so theres no chance of it happening again. If I find the bullying doesn't stop then I will take 1,000 house points. And there will be detentions not for the students but the prefects for allowing this to happen. You have been warned. Good night." The small professor returned to his quarters leaving a room of extremely scared pale students.  
============================================================================================================================================ (Chamber of Secrets)  
Harry entered Salazars quarters an headed straight for the painting. "Ah Harry, you're here excellent. Now first Jarvis give him the potions." Jarvis appeared with a tray full of glasses filled with different potions. Harry looked at the tray, "What potions are these?" Salazar responds, "They are different potions from my potion stores. One heals your body of the damage your relatives have done to it. Another will provide you with temporary mental shields that could hold off a a minor demon so it should hold off even a master of the mind arts. One will increase your ability to memorize what you read while one will increase your reading speed. The last one is a secret potion that I only ever made one other dose of which I myself took." Harry was amazed ,"What is it?"  
============================================================================================================================================ Salazar smiles," It is a potion I made which will give you the strength, speed, senses, reflexes, and healing ability of a vampire Im not talking about these wretched things you have now no these were the ones which could take on armies of todays wizards when they were only a few decades old." Harry looked at the potion with awe,"Why me? You could have given any one else the potion so why me?" Salazar laughs,"Because you are the only one worthy. Harry I made it so this painting could view Hogwarts through the eyes of my descendants it just took you confirming our relation to make it so. I have seen the way you were with that girl and how you acted toward the half goblin. I would be happy if you not only took the potion but would become my heir and take my greatest possession. A pure sample of Vlad Tepez blood or as he is known now Dracula. With that potion your body will merge with the blood and you will either become a half vampire or a full one. Either way you will gian great power. Unfortunately it will take a year for the potions effect to become permanent so next year you will drink the blood and become a vampire if you so choose. For now just take these potions and relax." Harry drank each one. Suddenly Harry dropped to the floor.  
============================================================================================================================================ Salazar shouts, "Now Jarvis do it!" Jarvis grabs a gleaming glass full of a silvery liquid that had been floating next to him disillusioned. Jarvis opened Harry's mouth and poured the contents of the glass into Harry's mouth and made him swallow. Harry began screaming while thrashing his body seemed to grow till he was 5 foot 3 inches his hair became darker till it was like obsidian his body became lean but ripped for a 12 year old. His cheeks lost there baby fat and showed high cheek bones. His hair also developed bright crimson edges.  
============================================================================================================================================ Salazar looked down at the boy sadly," Im sorry Harry but this is the only way you will survive. I hope you can forgive me." Salazar turned around in the painting and vanished.  
============================================================================================================================================ (Headmasters Office)  
Dumbledore looked around in shock at the various devices that he used to monitor his pawn Harry Potter which were all in pieces. As he got up to head to check Gryffindor Tower to see what is going on he heard a pop behind him but before he could turn around he was hi with a stunner."You shall not interfere in my Masters plans." Another pop was heard and the office was empty except for a hat a phoenix and an unconcious old man.  
============================================================================================================================================

What just happened! We will learn what happened next chapter but don't worry Harry can't die he is the chosen one. Just kidding we all know Trelawney isn't a seer she is being controlled by Dumbledore to say those things in a mystical voice. Anyway please read and review. 


	4. AN

Hey everybody sorry but I have been busy with life so no updates for awhile especially since we moved to a new house awhile ago and I still haven't found my notes for the next chapters of my stories. I had 3 chapters written for each of them. Until I find them I will post a funbox of horrors that will contain oneshots of story ideas that you can review on whether they are worth continuing. I may have a new story that MAY turn into a series. Anyway check out some of the authors and stories I have favorites like Lupine Horror or mjimeyg or stargatesg1fan.I hope to have something posted within a month. Also my girlfriend who you guys know as Alice convinced me to read some Twilight crossovers and Buffy the Vampire Layer I men's Slayer. So you may see some one shots featuring those. Jasper out!


End file.
